Only You Knows Me
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: My twist on the latest spoilers Enjoy


Only You Knows Me- This the latest spoilers with my own twist on them.

What happens when you tell a lie and when you know you can't retract the truth, you replace a lie with another lie? Nothing can prepare you for the outcome or the people who are affected.

Chapter 1-

Hi. You have reached the voicemail of Lauren Branning. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave a message, I will be sure to get back to you.

Joey sighed and slammed his phone on the kitchen side. This was the 12th time he had tried to get through Lauren since she had left the square with her mother. Alice walked in, switching the kettle on. She looked at him, sighing, debating whether or not to tell him about an email she had received from Lauren. She sighed and decided to.

"I got an email from Lauren" He whipped his head around, hearing this statement from his sister.

"What? What did she say?" He asked quickly.

"Tanya has got her into rehab and she is doing well. She should be out soon" She replied, smiling weakly.

"That's good then. Is that all?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean did she mentioned you?" She asked, sighing.

"Well did she?" He said, trying to sound desperate.

"Yeah she did. She asked me to tell you to stop with the calls and the messages. She said she doesn't think your girlfriend would appreciate it" Alice told him, sighing.

"And you told her Lucy isn't my girlfriend, didn't you?" Joey proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't.."

"Alice, why?!" He demanded, sighing.

"Because it's your mess, Joey. Fix it. I've been cleaning up your mess for years. No more. Deal with it" She told him, before walking out of the room.

•••

Joey was setting up for work when Lucy walked in. He sighed and tried to ignore her.

"Ignoring me isn't going to work, you know?" She said, sitting down.

"Fine, what are you doing here, Lucy? I made it clear to leave me alone after you decided to make a move on me" He replied, turning around.

"Peter received an email from Lauren. I wanted to make sure you were okay" She said, smiling.

"She emails my sister. She emails him but she doesn't me. What is that?" He sighed, running his temples.

"It's classic Lauren. She wants you to pay" She told him, sighing.

"No thanks to you! She still thinks we are going out!" He proclaimed, walking towards her.

"I'm not sorry! I made it clear how I feel, Joey and I know you feel something for me" She replied, raising an eyebrow. He sighed, anger boiling inside of him and he grabbed her by the arms, pushing her against the wall.

"Listen to me, I do not feel anything for you. I love Lauren, not you" He told her, gripping onto her arms tightly.

"Why would you love an alcoholic waste of space who has nothing going for her?" She questioned. This made him angry. He wanted to hit her, to smash her face in but he couldn't. She was a girl. That would make him like his father. He sighed loudly, punching the wall aside of her head. She gasped as he let go his grip of her arm.

"Get out, Lucy. Just get out. You're lucky that wasn't your face. Just out now" He proclaimed, running his hands through his hair, sighing. She was scared but she gathered her things together and ran from the club.

He groaned, pushing the glasses off the bar, hearing them smash on the floor. He picked up his phone and rang the only number and the only person he needed and wanted. It went straight to voicemail.

"Lauren, please, I know you don't want me to contact you but please, babe, I was wrong. I need you. I love you. You're the only one who gets it. Please, come home. Come back to me. I love you" And he hung up, chucking his phone aside, burying his head in his lap, fighting back tears

•••

"Luce? Dad? You home?" Peter's voice called through the house after picking up Bobby.

"In here" Lucy replied, quietly, wiping her tears.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, walking into the living room.

"I'm fine" She said, facing him. He narrowed his eyes, seeing bruises on her arms.

"Who did this to you, Lucy? What happened?" He demanded, grabbing her arm.

"Nothing" She replied, retracting her arm.

"Has someone hurt you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Peter, just drop it, please!" She exclaimed, sighing.

"Did someone rape you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She didn't reply, sighing, burying her head in her hand, crying.

"It's okay, Luce. I'm here. I'm going to kill whoever it was but it will be okay" Peter told her, hugging his twin and she made no attempt to correct him.


End file.
